beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Unabara
Eight Unabara (Japanese: 海原エイト, Unabara Eito) is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. His Beyblade is Pirates Orojya 145D. Eight is the younger sibling to his older brother, Kite Unabara. Both take a liking to the element of water, and own Beyblades of a water element. Eight can be strong in battle, but can also be a sore loser, and a "cry-baby" about it. He likes to draw on the face of his opponents when they lose with a pen, in order to humiliate them a bit more and to have fun. But, don't let that confuse you, even though he might be cocky, he is still a very powerful blader. Kite cares for his younger brother and is always there to make sure nothing terrible happens to him. Yet if it does, then Eight can surely count on Kite for help and settling the score. He is appeared to be quite skilled at skateboarding as he jumped over Mal while on his board. Eight can also be seen as a counterpart of Benkei as he follows his brother Kite around just as Benkei did with Kyoya and also like Beneki he insists that Kite is the best and hates it when he is beaten by others. Character Design Manga Anime {C Eight is a young boy with blue scraggy hair, who wears an orange and white jacket along with a pair of orange pants. He also has headphones that is on his neck and has on white and blue shoes. Eight has green eyes which kind of resembles Chi-yun Li from Beyblade: Metal Masters but his are green instead of reddish brown. He is sometimes seen with his skateboard, riding it on or holding it. Biography History Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Beyblades {C Pirates Orojya 145D: Eight's first Beyblade in the anime and manga. 'Orojya Revizer 160SB: '''Eight and Kite's synchromed beyblade. Beast Special Spin Moves * Battles Anime Manga Gallery Eito.png|Eight in the Zero-G intro zerogeprev1.png|Eight and Kite Unabara zerog1.png Pirates oraja.jpg|Eight's bey, Pirates Orojya 145D FileAni517MS - Cópia (10).png FileAni517MS - Cópia (6).png FileAni517MS - Cópia (2).png|Eight with his Bey Eight Pic 1.png|Eight's Adorable Look Eight Pic 2.png|Happy Eight Eight Pic 3.png Grrr.png Nothing to worry about.png Ehh so.png Oh well.png I don't care.png Cheeky.png Ahh WHY.png Nuuu.png Angry eight.png eito4.png eito-zero4.png eito5.png Eight Pic 4.png Eight Pic 5.png Eight Pic 6.png Unabarabros.png Www.png Omgzerog.png ZRG131.png Trivia *Eight somewhat resembles Chi-yun Li from Team Wang Hu Zhong, without the ponytail. *Eight is around Tithi's height. *Eight and his brother both use water element. *He also resembles Kenta in his team as they are both the smaller main characters. *Unabara means "The Sea". *Eight and his brother, Kite Unabara, both have colors in their clothes that relate to their Beys being water elements. (Eight has Blue hair, Kite has lots of blue in his clothes.) Same with Zero and Shinobu. (Shinobu has red clothes and Zero's hair is like a flame.) *His name is a reference to his bey, Orojya, having eight heads and eight tails. *He is also around the same height as Mal. *Eight can be seen as another Yu Tendo because both of their personalites are very similar. *Eight's voice actor kind of resembles Toadette's english voice from ''Mario Party 7. Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G